1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for supporting a communication network in a portable terminal
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of technologies related to portable terminals, smart phones (e.g., which may be considered a type of portable terminal,) have emerged. Such smart phones provide functions similar to a Personal Computer (PC) and high level functions. For example, smart phones may perform functions associated with electronic mail, Internet access, an electronic book reading, various applications, and the like. Particularly, portable terminals may connect to communication systems (e.g., 2nd generation to 4th generation communication systems) to receive a data service.
Meanwhile, portable terminals, which provide a voice service through a circuit switching mode while providing a packet service through a packet switching mode, may not connect to the 4th generation communication system when a base station including the portable terminals satisfies a specific condition. For example, the specific condition includes conditions in which the base station provides a circuit switching mode not supporting Circuit Switched Fallback (CSFB), provides the circuit switching mode supporting only a short message, or provides only an Evolved Packet System (EPS) service.
As described above, in the case in which a connection to the 4th generation communication system is interrupted, even when a connection to the 4th generation communication system is requested by a user, the portable terminals cannot attempt to access the 4th generation communication system before the portable terminals are rebooted. As a result, the portable terminals may lose an opportunity to access the 4th generation communication system, in spite of a user request.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and a method by which a portable terminal is able to connect to a 4th generation communication system through a packet switching mode.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.